EACW Assassination
by johaku0
Summary: The Assassination Pay per Veiw
1. Tag team title match

EACW Assassination opening contest

Match Introduction: The Following Tag Team Contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the EACW Tag team Championship and it will be contested under Extreme Rules there will be no count outs and no Disqualification and fall count any Where.

Wrath and Pride Entrance (New Theme Song Laid to rest by Lamb of God.): Introducing First the Challengers From beyond the Gate Weighing in at a combined Weight of 355 pounds they are the Team of Wrath and Pride the Homunculus.

Elrics Entrance (New Theme song through the fire and the flame by Dragon force): And their opponents From Risnbull Weighing in at a combined weight of 350 pounds they are the team of Edward and Alphonse the Elrics

Match: "Here we go Assassination has Officially Started Alphonse and Pride starting things off with a Collar and Elbow tie up Center of the Ring Alphonse Whipped into the Ropes and Knocked Down by a Clothes line from Pride but the Ever Resilient Alphonse Elric right back up and Right hands to the face of pride And Edward outside the ring on the floor throwing Chairs, Trash cans, Kendo sticks and Glass light tubes in the Ring not Pride tagging in Wrath and Alphonse with a Light tube and the Light tube off the Skull of Wrath the glass tube shattering cutting the flesh on the head and face of Wrath now Wrath Writhing in pain his face is now completely covered in blood and now Edward sliding Two Glass table into the ring and now Alphonse with a tag to Edward and Wrath with a tag to Pride and Edward with Right hands to the head of pride hard vicious shots and now Pride with a shots to the gut of Edward .

Now Edward with a Steel chair and now a bottle of lighter fluid getting his brother to help set up one of the glass tables and now Alphonse setting up the other one right next to the other glass table and now drenching them both in Lighter Fluid now HOLY SHIT EDWARD JUST SET BOTH TABLES ON FIRE AND NOW EDWARD AND ALPHONSE SETTING UP PRIDE FOR THE ELRIC DEATH DROP NOT THROUGH THE FLAMING GLASS TABLES AND WRATH COMING IN SAVING PRIDES ASS NOW WAIT PRIDE SETTING UP EDWARD FOR A POWERBOMB AND WRATH SETTING UP ALPHONSE FOR A POWER BOMB AND HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT THE ELRICS WERE JUST POWER BOMBED THREW TWO FLAMING GLASS TABLES AND NOW PRIDE WITH THE COVER 1,2, NO ED KICK ED OUT HOW DID EDWARD KICK OUT AFTER THAT.

Now Edward back up with a Steel chair and a chair shot right to the skull of Pride and now pride is bleeding but Edward again with another bottle of lighter fluid and now Edward soaking that Steel chair in Lighter fluid and now Oh my god he just lit the table on fire and he just smacked pride across the skull with that flaming steel chair and now he just put the chair down and HOLY SHIT HE JUST POWER BOMBED PRIDE ON TO THE CHAIR PRIDE ROLLING AROUND SCREAMING IN PAIN NOW EDWARD WITH THE COVER 1,2,3 IT IS OVER THE ELRICS RETAIN IN WHAT WAS THE MOT BARBARIC TAG TITLE MATCH IN EACW HISTROY.

Match ending announcement: Here are your winners and still the EACW tag team champions Edward and Alphonse the Elrics


	2. Internet title match

EACW Assaination Internet championship

Match announcement: the following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for The Vacant EACW Internet championship and it will be contested under extreme rules there will be no count outs and no disqualification's the only way to win this match is by pin fall or submission.

Leon introduction (Theme song my plague by Slipknot): introducing the challengers first from Raccoon city Weighing in at 240 pounds Leon..

Luis Sera(theme song hell yeah by Rev theory): And his opponent From Spain weighing in at 219 Luis sera.

Match: and here we go the Vacant internet title will be decided here tonight now Leon starting off with right hands to the head of Luis now Luis whipped in to the ropes and runs right in to the boot of Leon now Leon rolling outside the ring Grabbing a steel chair and a glass table throwing them in to the ring. But Luis trying to fight back with a right hand to the gut and a right hand to the side of the head now Luis now has the Chair and a Steel chair to the skull of Leon opening him up Leon is now bleeding and somehow Leon is still standing but another vicious violent chair shot to the skull of Leon that wound across his forehead is more pronounced than ever now Luis trying for the cover 1, 2 no Leon a bloody mess but still has some fight still in him. Leon firing back with rights and lefts and a kick to the face now Leon setting up the glass table in the corner and now Leon with a spear through the glass table now Leon still trying for the cover 1,2 no how in the fuck did Luis kick out from that Spear Through the glass table but Luis is back and the Round house kick to the side of the head no one in EACW kicks harder than Leon..

Match ending announcement: Here is your winner and the New EACW internet champion Leon.


	3. Womens title match

EACW assaination Women's Championship Match

Match announcement: The following contest Is scheduled for one fall and it is for the EACW women's championship and it will be contested Under Extreme Rules there will be no count outs and no disqualifications the only way to win this match is by pin fall or submission."

Sango introduction (New Theme song Cherry pie by warrant): introducing first the challenger From Japan the demon slayer Sango.

Sesshybabe123 (New theme song Stricken by Disturbed): And her opponent She is the EACW Women's champion Sesshybabe123."

Match: "Alright here we go Sesshybabe123 and Sango with a collar and Elbow and Sesshybabe123 using her power in the side headlock now Sesshybabe123 Whipped into the ropes and is knocked down with a nice standing Dropkick with beautiful form from The Demon slayer now Sano Rolling out of the Ring and now Looking under the Ring and grabbing a chair and a table now throwing them into the ring Sango back into the ring and Sesshybabe123 with rights and lefts of her own and now a nice kick to the gut and now a chair shot from Sesshybabe123 busting Sango open now Sesshybabe123 into the cover 1,2 no Sango kicked out.

Sesshybabe123 outside of the ring grabbing a steel chain snow heading back in to the ring but Sango out of nowhere now with the cross face a deadly submission move applying the pressure and Sesshybabe123 with the counter into the pin 1, 2 no sang kicked out now HOLY SHIT OUT OF KNOW WHERE THE SESSHYBABE KICK CATCHING SANGO RIGHT IN THE JAW 1,2 NO SANGO KICKED OUT AFAIN HOW DID SHE KICK OUT OF THE SESSHYBABE KICK SANGO BLEEDING BUT BACK TO HER FEET WITH A STEEL CHAIR IN HAND AND NOW HOLY SHIT A BLOOD DRAWING CHAIR SHOT TO THE HEAD OF SESSHYBABE123 BUSTING HER OPEN NOW SANGO TO THE TOP ROPE AND THE DEMON SLAYER LEG DROP CONECTS SANGO INTO THE COVER 1,2 NO SESSHYBABE123 KICKED OUT BOTH OF THESE AMAZING WOMEN BACK TO THERE FEET SESSHYBABE123 WITH THE SESSHYBABE KICK AGAIN TO THE JAW OF SANGO SESSHY BAKE IN TO THE COVER HOOKS THE LEG 1,2,3 AND ITS OVER Sesshybabe123 retains the title and what the hell that's Ayame behind Sesshybabe123 and Ayame with a kick now Ayame setting up the table that Sango brought in to the ring in the corner now Ayame with the spear through the table and now Ayame leaving through the crowd as Sesshomaru comes to help his girlfriend hammer.

Match ending: "Here is your winner and the still the EACW women's champion Sesshybabe123.


	4. Extreme Elimination chamber main event

EACW Assaination Main event Elimination Chamber match

(EACW superstars who will start in the pods Kouga Weapon in the pod Steel chain, Greed Weapon in the pod steel crowbar, Broly weapon inside the pod Barbed wire wrapped steel chair and Inuyasha weapon inside the pod wooden table. The two superstars who will be starting off the match are Kohaku and Sesshomaru).

Match introduction: the following contest is the Extreme elimination chamber match and it is For the EACW World heavy weight championship now here are the rules. 4 superstars will start the match in there respected chambers/pods ever 5 minutes another super star will be released at random this will continue till all the superstars have entered the match eliminations occurs by pin fall or submission the last superstar Remaining will be Declared the winner and the EACW World heavyweight champion.

Kouga introduction (theme song the animal by Disturbed): introducing first from Japan Weighing in at 210 pounds Kouga.

Greed introduction (theme song the power of I and I by Shadows fall): and his opponent from Beyond the gate Weighing in at 290 pounds Greed.

Broly introduction (new theme song inside the fire by Disturbed): and their opponent from Japan standing 7ft tall weighing 450 pounds he is The Behemoth Broly.

Inuyasha introduction (theme song waking the demon by Bullet for my Valentine): and their opponent from Japan is weighing in at 215 pounds Inuyasha.

Kohaku introduction (Theme song your betrayal by Bullet for my Valentine): and their opponent weighing in at 195 pounds he is the EACW intercontinental champion Kohaku.

Sesshomaru introduction (theme song ten thousand fist by disturbed): and their opponent Accompanied to the ring by Sesshybabe123 from Japan weighing in at 245 pounds he is the EACW world heavyweight champion Lord Sesshomaru.

Match: alright this is the EACW Assaination main event this is the Extreme elimination chamber match the Referees now locking the door to the structure and the door is locked and the match is on Sesshomaru and Kohaku starting off with a collar and elbow tie up Sesshomaru in to a side headlock now Sesshomaru whipped in to the ropes and Kohaku knocked down with a big shoulder block now Kohaku kips up and back to a collar and elbow tie up and now Kohaku whipped in to the ropes and hit's and impressive running dropkick knocking the EACW world champion down but the champion is back up now and Kohaku thrown over the top rope landing back first on that steel floor of the Elimination chamber. The clock is down to 2:00 minutes before the next superstar enters the match Sesshomaru is now outside the ring and Kohaku with elbows the gut and Sesshomaru ran headfirst into the forged chain and that chain has busted open oh no wide open within the first 5 minutes of the match now there are 10 seconds left 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1. And the next superstar who is coming out is.

oh no it's the Behemoth Broly Wielding a barbwire steel chair now Kohaku trying to be brave but gets a barbwire steel chair right to the head busting him open now Broly going after the champion and hits him with the barbwire wrapped Steel chair right to skull of the EACW world heavyweight champion but now the champion fighting back with everything he's got ramming the head of Broly in to the forged chain wall of the Elimination chamber and the behemoth is busted open I will say it again Broly is bleeding like a stuck hog now Kohaku bloody but back on his feet and making it to the top rope and now a double flying clothesline on to Sesshomaru and the behemoth Broly now a cover on the behemoth 1,2 no Broly kicks out Broly was almost eliminated right there the clock is down to 3:00 minutes before the next superstar enters this hellacious match now Broly is back up and he has Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru fighting back with that heart we all know he has and GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY SESSHOMARU JUST SPEARED BROLY THROUGH THE FUCKING PLEXY GLASS OF THE POD THAT BROLY WAS IN AND THE COVER 1,2,3 AND BROLY IS GONE BROLY IS GONE BROLY WILL NOT BE LEAVING THE JOE LOUIS ARENA HERE IN DETROIT MICHIGAN THE EACW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION.

Now we are back to Kohaku and Sesshomaru again but the clock is down to 10 seconds 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,0 and the next superstar is Greed out of the pod in to the ring and now the crowbar right to the gut of the champion and now Kohaku fighting back with rights and lefts now and a kick to the back of the leg and now Kohaku with the barb wire steel chair now with the barbwire steel chair across the Skull of Greed busting him wide open now the clock is down to 3:00 minutes till the next superstar enters the match it will be either Kouga or Inuyasha Greed on his back and Kohaku going to the top of the pod at the top of Inuyasha pod now HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT A SWANTON BOMB OFF THE TOP OF THE POD ON TO GREED THE COVER 1,2,3 AND GREED IS ELIMINATED BY KOHAKU NOW SESSHOMARU TRYING TO ELMINATE KOHAKU THE COVER 1,2 NO KOHAKU WITH THE STRENGTH TO STILL KICK OUT.

Now both of the Superstars back to their feet there is one minute left on the clock before either Inuyasha or Kouga enters this match Kohaku and Sesshomaru trading lefts and rights both of these valiant warriors covered in blood Sesshomaru I don't know how the fuck he is even standing he has been bleeding since the first 5 minutes of the match now the clock down to the 10 second mark 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 and its Inuyasha entering the match bring the table out of the pod Sesshybabe123 is worried about Sesshomaru's title reign as EACW world heavy weight champion and rightfully so Sesshomaru is in a bad way here laying in a pool of his own blood. Now Inuyasha setting up that table in the corner and placing Kohaku up against the and Inuyasha with that running spear through the table Kohaku went through the table Inuyasha with the cover hooking the leg 1,2,3 and Kohaku Is eliminated the EACW intercontinental champion is gone and will not be leaving Assaination the EACW World heavyweight champion.

The clock down to 3:00 until Kouga enters the match Sesshomaru and Inuyasha now fighting outside the ting and Inuyasha rammed face first in to the chain wall of the elimination chamber and Inuyasha is busted open and I mean wide open the cover 1,2 no Inuyasha kicked out but Sesshomaru can't have much left in the tank he has lost a lot of blood now the clock is ticking down there are about ten seconds left 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,0 and here comes the fresh man Kouga is the freshest man in the match and Kouga wielding that steel chain now Inuyasha with the barbwire wrapped steel chair and the chair right to the skull of Kouga and that shot busted Kouga wide open now Inuyasha going for the cover 1,2 no Kouga kicked out and Kouga is right back up now and hammering away on that wound across the forehead of Inuyasha now Kouga with the chain wrapped around the throat of Inuyasha now Inuyasha coughing up blood and Inuyasha is tapping out Inuyasha is eliminated from the match.

Now we are down to the final two Superstars in this match are the EACW champion Lord Sesshomaru and the resident Psycho Kouga. Now Kouga and Sesshomaru just trading punches now KOUGA WITH THE WOLF BUSTER FROM OUT OF NOWHERE THE COVER 1,2 NO SESSHOMARU KICKED OUT NOW SESSHOMARU RIGHT BACK UP AND HITS KOUGA WITH A KICK TO THE GUT AND NOW SESSHOMARU HAS KOUGA UP ON HIS SHOULDERS AND NOW THE TOKIJEN SLAM INTO THE COVER 1,2 NO KOUGA LIVES ON KOUGA KICKED OUT THE EMOTION IN THIS MATCH IS JUST INCREDIBLE BOTH OF THESE MEN ARE COMPLETELY COVERD IN BLOOD NOW KOUGA WITH THAT CHAIN AND NOW WRAPPING THE STEEL CHAIN AROUND THE THROAT OF SESSHOMARU AND NOW SESSHOMARU TAPPING OUT AND ITS OVER AND KOUGA IS THE NEW EACW WORLD HEAVY WEIGHT CHAMPION THIS MATCH WAS BRUTAL AND FILLED WITH UP'S AND DOWNS IN A MATCH THAT BY GOD COULD OF GONE EITHER WAY BUT TONIGHT THE ELMINATION CHAMBER BELONGED TO KOUGA.

Match ending announcement: here is your winner and the new EACW world heavyweight champion Kouga.


End file.
